


Desire

by Hbkisback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Harems, Large Cock, Lolicon, Masochism, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbkisback/pseuds/Hbkisback
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha learns what it actually means to rebuild his clan.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright then guys, see ya later!" Naruto shouted as he ran off, leaving Sakura and I alone on the empty street.

Cupping her hands around her mouth Sakura shouted. "Don't forget we're meeting at seven tomorrow for our mission Naruto!"

"I WON'T!!"

Having just finished our mission today we decided to split up here after Kakashi unceremoniously ditched us. As I stood there I reflected on our mission today, it was a run of the mill D rank, nothing but cleaning an old man's yard. Understandably my mood wasn't in the best condition considering I wasted a day pulling weeds, when I could have been training.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked to my right, Sakura standing there, arms behind her back, slightly leaning towards me and staring at me in that annoying way I couldn't stand to look at. Forcing the heat off my face I responded in an even tone.

"What is it? You should go home, it's getting late."

I turned and started walking away. That is until I felt a tug at the back of my shirt.

"You know, my parents are working late today and aren't going to be home until morning... maybe we could... do something together?" the twelve year old said in a suggesting tone.

Already having my patience whittled down from the dull mission, I found it harder to ignore than most days. Maybe she caught on to my mood and is suggesting this to cheer me up, after all she has done this many times before and he could honestly say each time it had worked. Deciding on an action, he turned around and roughly grabbed the hand on his shirt.

"Don't regret this tomorrow." Is all he said before he picked her up by the waist and speeded towards his compound. She buried her face into his shoulder; still not used to these speeds.

Coming to a stop at the entrance to the Uchiha compound he set her down.

"How many times have I told you to warn me before you do that!" she said with a pout on her chubby cheeks.

I start walking through the streets of the compound with her following right next to me, a beaming smile on her face. I remember the first time she suggested doing this she was so nervous she could barely walk, admittedly I was pretty nervous as well. But it was surprisingly enjoyable and it soon enough became a regular occurrence for the two of us.

Noticing we were already deep enough into the compound that no wondering shinobi would see us I reached out to the eleven year old beside me and roughly grasped her surprisingly big ass, pulling her closer to me.

"Aahhnn~~~" She moaned out, immediately getting excited at my touch like a bitch in heat.

"You act like you do this for me but really... Your just a cock starved kid aren't you?" I said to her in the most demeaning voice I could muster. After all, we both know it's true, we know it isn't normal for kids like us to do these things. But she's such a perverted little girl that she managed to drag him into the rabbit hole as well.

"Geez Sasuke-kun, you don't have to make it sound like it's a bad thing." she says as she pouts in my direction, cheeks covered with a heavy blush. "After all, you know that the only cock I'm starving for is your-Mphh!!"

I lose my control at her words, and forcefully pull her in for a kiss! Pressing my lips against hers I poke my tongue out and she immediately opens her mouth to let me in. No matter how many times I do It I'm always surprised at how pleasing it feels to explore the insides of her mouth with my tongue.

Probably running out of breath, she tries to back away but I stop her! I grab the back of her head and force her to stay in place, determined to enjoy myself even if she's losing air. Sakura knew what she was getting into so she has no right to complain.

Letting go of her head I move it down to her other ass cheek and pick her up, she responds quickly by putting her legs around me. I let her escape the kiss, a string of saliva falling down her chin, letting loose a loud moan at my hands squeezing her soft cheeks. I start walking us in the direction of my house as Sakura starts to grind her cunt onto my cock, despite the clothes, the feeling of her small wet vagina grinding on to me was fantastic!

"Aah~~ s-sasuke-kun! Your dick feels amazing! A-ahh it feels like I'm gonna cum and it hasn't even gone in yet!" Sakura moaned out like a complete slut. Finally reaching the house I kicked the door in! I didn't have the patience for that and quickly made my way to the closest bedroom to the entrance, which just so happened to be mother and father's.

I step in and unceremoniously throw Sakura on the ground, not bothering to worry if I hurt her cause I know that's how she enjoys it.

"Take off your clothes now Sakura." and she immediately starts doing so with a 'yes!' of approval. Starting with her pink garment she zips it down and pulls it off easily, leaving her upper form completely nude since she apparently didn't wear anything else today. As she was removing her spats and underwear I take my time to appreciate her form in full.

Beautiful feminine face adorned with unique emerald eyes, cheeks still holding a bit of baby fat framed by her beautiful pink hair, small and slim neck, flat breasts topped with hard pink nipples, a slim waist accentuated by her surprisingly wide hips and finally her deliciously small and soft vagina surrounded by slim and creamy legs, not a single blemish on her, Sasuke could honestly say she was the sexiest genin of their generation.

Feeling as if my cock is about to rip my shorts off from how hard it's gotten I move towards the nude eleven year old and roughly take a hold of the top of her head! Pushing her down to her knees I say "Well, get to work bitch, you can finally taste the delicious cock you've been waiting for."

Small delicate hands come up slowly to my thighs as she starts moving forward. In a move that most would consider disgusting, she presses her face against my crotch area and starts smelling me through my pants. Slowly rubbing my thighs she continues to rub her face all over my crotch.

Sniff sniff

"Aaahh Sasuke-kun's cock! Even through your pants I can smell it so strongly! Haahh haah after our mission it... It must be... Covered in sweat~~" she said as if my penis is the most wondrous meal in the world. "Mmm~... I can't hold back anymore!"

She unbuttons my shorts and starts slowly pulling it down along with my underwear. Finally giving one last tug to get over the giant bulge my dick is making she pulls it off completely and is suddenly smacked in the face by the Giant cock she's been desiring.

Slap!

"eek!... Haha, I know you're excited Sasuke-kun but wait a bit." the slut says, as if I don't know she purposefully pulled my shorts down in a way that would make my cock spring out. Granted, I didn't mind. I quite enjoyed the feeling of my cock hitting her cheek.

"Now I can finally enjoy this masterpiece~~"

Finally her delicate hands take hold of my penis, as it juts out to its full length of nine inches long and 5 inches thick. She was right though, after the mission today I was sweaty and probably didn't smell the best but that clearly didn't seem to bother the little girl at all.

She moved her hands up and down slowly as she got to 'cleaning' my cock with her tongue, moaning in delight at the taste of it.

"Mm... Sho delicious... Mmm you cock ish sho~ biiig..." she said in between slurps on my cock.

I on the other hand am just enjoying the pleasant feel of her tongue licking from the base of my cock to the tip in such a practiced manner that one would never expect to come from a child. The wetness of her tongue, combined with the immoral feeling of doing this to his teammate and in his parents bedroom no less was driving him insane!

"Sakura, open your mouth now!" I ordered her as I take my cock in my hands and away from her, knowing what was coming she smiled briefly and opened her mouth as wide as she could. I grab the base of my cock in one hand and grab the top of her head with the other, slowly I put my cock tip in her mouth, her having to stretch it a bit more for it to fit. When the tip is in I wait there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her tight wet mouth and giving her a few seconds to get used to it.

"Now I'm done with the foreplay Sakura, brace your self because I'm about to start treating you like the bitch you are!" I say to her as I suddenly slam my cock into her mouth until it hits her throat! I keep repeating, never going past her throat, only slamming into it!

"gghkk! ghk! ghhk!"

The feeling of my cock surrounded by a cold wetness, my tip hitting her uvula constantly and the look on the sluts face make for an incredibly pleasurable feeling! As her eyes start to roll back I finally plunge my cock all the way down her throat till her nose is pressed up painfully on my pelvis! Looking at her face again, I feel a brief pang of guilt that I'm hurting her, but a closer look at her hands completely erases the guilt. Her left hand is pulling and twisting at her nipple while her right is furiously plunging in and out of her cunt. Resolve strengthened, I double my efforts and start ramming into her throat brutally, her neck bulging grotesquely as my cock passes in and out of it! Gripping her head so painfully that any civilian would be crying from the pain i keep her head in place as I make short but quicker bursts in and out of her mouth. I finally feel my self about to burst, just in time as I see her hands have stopped moving and her face starting to turn blue form lack of oxygen. I make one final slam into her esophagus and pull out until I'm only in her mouth.

"Ugh! Take it you little whore!"

My cum spills out of my cock and immediately floods her mouth to the point her cheeks are bulging out, my cock only somewhat stopping the semen from escaping the sides of her mouth. What couldn't es cope through her mouth though ended up spilling out of her nose! My head thrown back and removing one hand from her hair I grab my cock and release the last few spurts onto her beautiful face and hair! Soaking it in semen, till she's completely covered.

In that moment, looking at her cum soaked body, semen coming out of her nose and even some in her eyes I can't help but think... Would the other girls around me look this arousing if they were in sakura's place?


	2. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I actually finished in time lol

Gripping her by the cum stained hair and forcefully dragging the slut over a few feet I toss her onto the bed, the only form of protest being a slight yelp of pain that exits her lips. She lands on the bed face down so I grab her by her feet and turn her over. Once again I take in the sight laid before me.

An eleven year old Sakura, big globs of semen splattered across her face, some still dripping out of her nose and mouth. She is lying on her back with a dopey smile on her face as she spreads her legs to show off her soaking wet cunt, spreading it open with her thumbs.

"That was amazing Sasuke-kun but let's get on to the main event... I want you to stick your big fat cock in my tiny cunt and destroy me like the slut I am!!"

There she goes again with her masochistic words, she knows very well how much it turns me on to hear that but I'm sure she says it more for herself than me. From the first time I fucked her I learned how much of a perverted masochist Sakura was and honestly that was fine, since I found myself quite enjoying the sadistic role I was given. Throughout our fuck sessions I gradually tested the waters to see the amount of pain she could take but to this day I still haven't found her limit. The bitch loves everything I do to her, no matter how degrading or how painful I make it. Which is why I was not surprised at how wet she'd gotten when I got on the bed and placed her thin legs on my shoulders. She likely came several times when she was choking on my cock.

"I swear this time I'm going to make you beg me to stop." I said as I position my cock at the entrance to her vagina, the size of my cock making it look like it was impossible to fit into such a small hole but I knew more than anyone that this whore could take anything I give her. With that final thought, in one hard thrust, I immediately plunge as far in as I can go, only getting in six inches before I hit her womb.

"AAHHHH~~! f-finally... y-your... It feels so~ good!" Sakura says between panting breaths and moans, a huge smile across her cum stained face.

I hold myself still for a moment, reveling in the warm and wet feeling of her insides. Despite how many times I've fucked this pussy, it's still so incredibly tight that it almost hurts. Moving my hips back, I start to pump into her slow and soft, giving her a bit of time to get used to it.

Sakura meanwhile was moaning like a wanton whore rather than the little genin she was. Her vaginal walls tightening almost unbearably whenever I tried to pull out.

"oohh~ sasuke-kun please! P-please go faster! Fuck me harder please!"

It was all she needed to say, not a moment later I start plunging into her pussy with ferocious force, pushing in and out of her as hard as I can. Bit by bit I felt the entrance of her womb opening up to my cock as if begging me to go deeper!

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, you’re so big sasuke-kun! Fuck me, FUCK ME! Fuck me harder please! FUCK ME HARDER!”

Hearing those vulgar words coming out of this beautiful cum stained girl, what else could I do but comply? So I finally gave in and let loose everything I had! Pounding her so hard I wouldn't be surprised if the bet broke from how much it was shaking! and finally my cockhead broke through her weakened cervix and into her womb, finally sheathing my cock completely in her body. All 9 inches hilted in her, making her belly expand from the cock that was far too big for her tiny body. Sakura on the other hand froze, her eyes wide open and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Not bothering to ask if she was okay, I pulled back out of her cunt almost completely and brutally slammed myself back into her womb again. Immediately her eyes rolled back and she let out the most satisfied scream she could as she climaxed around my cock like the whorish bitch I turned her into.

"That's right Sakura, Scream for me! Scream like the filthy slut you are!" I said, the pleasure getting to me as well, normally I wouldn't even think of such things but in my current hazed mind I couldn't stop myself from saying anything that could possibly increase my pleasure. I'm sure it was the same for her, all that was spoken was in an attempt to increase the pain and pleasure she felt, it was euphoric!

Not bothering to wait for her to come down from her climax I start pounding her rapidly. In and out of her womb I go, her flat belly contorting to fit my cock. Removing her legs from my shoulders I grab her by the hips and lift myself on one foot raising her hips along with me, putting me in a position where I can put more force and speed into my thrusts!

If anyone were to see us they'd be astounded by the primal nature of our trist. Our sex was rough and savage by all means. Sakura's body was being used and abused by me and she loved every moment of it, proven by the fact that since her first orgasm, she had yet to go longer than a minute before cumming again.

"S-so how is it Sakura!... Is this what you wanted huh? For me to fuck you like the filthy cum dumpster you are?!" I said in panting breaths.

Sakura however was in a state that left her completely beyond answering, moaning out animalisticaly, eyes rolled back, and tongue flopping out of her mouth, moving in tune with my thrusts. She looks like a complete mess, and I want to mess her up even more.

My right hand let's go of her hip and slowly caresses it's way up her body until it reaches her slender neck. Drowning in pleasure and Completely unaware of what's about to happen, Sakura is left with a stunned look as my hand locks around her throat and she loses the ability to breath. Immediately I feel the walls of her cunt grip down on me even tighter, it feels unbelievable good. I speed up my thrusts, feeling my climax coming soon.

"This is it Sakura. I'm gonna cum in you! You could get pregnant with my child! Is that what you want? This is what your made for Sakura! To be my bitch, to be my cum dump!"

I've completely lost myself in the sex at this point. The combination of my cock pounding her constantly climaxing pussy and the look on her face as I tighten my grip on her neck push me over the edge and I finally feel my cock explode with cum! Instantly her womb is filled as I hilt my self as deep as I can go in her cunt. The cum having no way to escape with my cock blocking the entrance to her womb ends up expanding her stomach slightly.

Giving a few final thrusts in her, I finally pull myself out of her and immediately my se men follows me out as it starts seeping down like a river out of her stretched cunt. I look up only to notice I still haven't stopped choking her. I let go and judging from her lack of reaction aside from a few small breaths starting to go into her, it seems she has passed out. The lack of oxygen combined with the immense pleasure was probably to much for her as she passed out with the sluttiest smile I'd ever seen on her cum and tear stained face.

The combination of everything I was seeing is getting me hard again as my cock started to grow to its full size once again, however I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon. Though at this point a simple thing like consent is not going to stop me, I'm in a state of mind that I'd probably fuck any person around me no matter the age.

So I turned Sakura over and raised her supple ass so I could take a good look at it. Using my left hand to spread her soft ass cheeks I line up my cock with her even smaller hole, the only form of lube being the juices from our previous session. I give a brutal push into her, immediately hilting myself all the way in her ass.

If she was actually conscious she'd probably be screaming herself hoarse from the pain of the abrupt intrusion but as she was now, she was just limply moving in tune with my rough thrusts.

Everything going on right now was just making me hornier and hornier, the sight of her ass cheeks rippling as my huge cock savagely tore into her anus, the thought that I was practically raping an unconscious girl, all of it was bringing me to my limit a lot sooner Than before. Reaching under her with my right hand I grabbed her small nipple and started twisting and pulling at it roughly as I increased my speed.

I wish I knew of this pleasure earlier, the pleasure of abusing a girl, of having her completely submit to my desires and essentially making her my own personal cumdumpster. If I'd known I would have taken advantage of all those little sluts who threw themselves at me in the academy, they would have deserved it, six year Olds acting like complete whores to try and get my attention. I should have raped each and everyone of those kids. The first to come to mind aside from Sakura was Ino, oh how I wish I'd just shoved her on the floor and forced my cock into her tiny slit. Groping and pulling at her flat chest as I raped her until she cried herself hoarse.

Ah damn! It seems the thoughts were too stimulating as I once again came, filling up her ass to the brim, her stomach once again expanding from the amount of semen she was forced to take. Before my orgasm finishes I pull out and start spewing the final spurts onto her fat ass and back! Immediately the cums tarts spilling out of her ass, joining the semen from her vagina. 

Activating my sharingan, I make sure to commit this scene to memory, Sakura lying face down, cum coating her entire body, from her hair down to her ass, semen spilling from her anus and cunt alike. Oh how many things Naruto would do to get the chance to see the sight in front of me right now. 

Moving myself to her face I turn it toward me and open her mouth, pushing my flaccid cock in I start using it to bring myself to full mast again, after all, I have the entire night to play with her body, no reason to stop now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling the water from the shower cascade down my body I feel myself more relaxed than I'd been this entire week, I ended up fucking her for another two hours after my third orgasm, at some point she ended up regaining consciousness only to lose it again soon after from the pleasure and while I found it slightly annoying, I also can't help but admit it feels good to know I can make her pass out so easily. 

Though, there lied my current problem, the fact of the matter is I wanted to try someone else. I wanted to see if everything I could do to Sakura was because of my skills or if she was just so weak that anyone could do that to her. I thought of all the girls I knew. There was the Hyuga sisters, Hinata and... Hanabi I think her name is. While I don't know Hanabi particularly aside from the fact that she's five years younger than her sister and so should be seven or eight, Hinata I know better. From what I've observed, she's a quiet girl, shy to the bone. She also has an obvious crush on Naruto, though the idiot doesn't seem to notice this, judging by the outline of her body on those baggy clothes she always wears she most likely has quite the voluptuous body hiding under there. I could potentially use her crush on Naruto to get her to do what I want.

The next one to come to mind was Ino, Sakura's 'rival', and next to Sakura the most adamant about her 'love' for me, her clothes quite clearly showed of what she had under them, her tits seemed slightly larger than Sakura's...which didnt say much honestly. She seemed slimmer and a bit curvier than Sakura despite having a smaller ass. She would also most likely be the easiest to get into bed with me, yeah, not bothering to think on it more for now I make my decision, next in line to become my bitch will be Ino.

"Yes, I need to rebuild my clan after all, and what better way is there to do that than to get myself a hoard of slaves willing to do whatever I tell them to do." 

That's it, my secondary goal. To gain myself a harem of bitches to fuck as much as I want. 

And the second one to become my slut shall be Ino. Having made my decision, I turn off the shower, dry myself and head to my bedroom, not bothering to put clothes on. I'll leave Sakura there, she already knows to cleanup when she wakes up. Getting on my bed, I lull myself to sleep with thoughts of what the future holds for me and the girls and women of the leaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably take abit longer, if you have any criticism or girls you'd like to see at some point in the story feel free to let me know in the comments. Honestly the comments are what actually give me the motivation to do another chapter. Thanks for putting up with my bad grammar.


End file.
